


KMYC

by cheesecloth



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, books?, fallin' in love, procrastination, summer night picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesecloth/pseuds/cheesecloth
Summary: Ezio discovers something about Leonardo. He responds to the word 'coward' like a challenge. Interesting.





	KMYC

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone figure out what KMYC means? >w>
> 
> Hint: You'll see it within this fic!

“Leonardo, perhaps we should move onto the next stall-”

 

“Oh Ezio,” Leonardo set his eyes on the stacks of paper with determination, “I believe I could haggle the price a little more still.”

 

Ezio stared at him, doubt etched into his features. He was about to just drag his friend along with him when the storekeeper came closer.

 

“Are these too expensive for you, _messere_?” The storekeeper sneered.

 

Leonardo sighed, finally agreeing with Ezio, but then-

 

“Are you too much of a _coward_ to part with your coin for these supplies, _messere_ -”

 

Leonardo snatched the papers that he had wanted to resupply for his works. He fished into his coin purse and pulled out every _florin_ he had, smacking them into the startled storekeeper’s hand, and parading away as though he did not just spend all his money on paper.

 

Ezio and the storekeeper stared after the usually meticulous painter with undignified awe.

 

The assassin chased after his friend.

 

“Uh, Leonardo, _amico mio_ , what, I pray, _il cazzo_ , was that?”

 

Leonardo paused and looked down to his prize of expensive papers and then he sighed heavily.

 

“I did it again, my friend. I am sorry.”

 

“What did you ‘do again’, Leonardo?”

 

Leonardo grudgingly placed away his papers in his grocery pack and looked to the ground.

 

“I have a bad habit, Ezio. A weakness, a flaw.”

 

Ezio would never believe it. Leonardo is brilliant. He’s a painter, an inventor, a scholar, a friend, a teacher...Ezio could go on and on about Leonardo. But one thing he’d never think to add to the list is a coward. Leonardo very well proved that he was _not_ so. Though it was rather aggressive and hasty.

 

That was a real flaw. A fatal one that had led many of his enemies to their demise. But Leonardo was in no danger with him. So he could protect whatever this weakness or flaw that his friend claims to have.

 

“And what would that be?” He almost forgets to ask, already determining in his mind that no matter what Leonardo says, it could never deter Ezio’s friendship.

 

“My friend, I’m afraid that I seem to respond rather, uh, mindlessly whenever I am called a coward.”

 

Just at the sound of the word, Leonardo’s eyes spark with something Ezio isn’t sure he’s ever seen in his friend before.

 

“I was a young boy when it first happened. Whenever I hear that word, I hear a challenge. I react recklessly, and out of spite.”

 

Leonardo left Ezio to think about his words as he was distracted with another store. Unfortunately, Ezio knew, he would have no money any longer to buy anything. And even more, unfortunately, Ezio would willingly give into any of Leonardo’s desires, fetching his own coin from his money purse and handing it to his friend. All the while thinking of how he could use this new discovery to his advantage.

 

\--

 

The next time Leonardo hears _that word_ , it is when he’s lounging in his studio. Ezio is frowning at an unfinished work and decides to finally test the truth of Leonardo’s words.

 

He knew his friend would not lie to him. He knew Leonardo’s words were true. But he couldn’t help but trial them and see what he could get Leonardo to accomplish.

 

“Leonardo, isn’t this the commission for Donati Giorgio da Venezia assigned to you?”

 

His friend groaned non-committedly from his lounge.

 

“Yes.”

 

“And isn’t this commission reaching its deadline soon, _amico mio_?” Ezio’s voice undertook a scolding approach.

 

Leonardo frowned at him and waved him off. “I’ve so many other things to do, Ezio. Don’t you as well?”

 

“Leonardo, I do not have another mission for a week. I told you of this yesterday.”

 

“Oh, right.”

 

“Which means I was there, yesterday, when Donati reminded you to finish his commission.”

 

Leonardo pouted, changing his position on his lounge to an even more comfortable one, which told Ezio that his friend did not plan on moving for another hour.

 

He sighed, as though he was disappointed. But inside, Ezio was filled with curiosity and excitement, as he was about to see Leonardo’s reaction.

 

“Well, I suppose you could just lay around instead, or attend to your inventions. I’m sure Donati will understand that you,” he paused, trying not to smirk and release his intentions to quickly, and the pause led Leonardo to stare curiously at him, “that you are too much of a coward to continue your unfinished work.” He finished gravely.

 

The look in his friend’s eyes, when he looked up to them from the painting nearly struck him down from the impact.

 

Leonardo’s eyes were intense. A spark that told him that not only did he know what Ezio did, but that he would fulfill any challenge he threw at the procrastinating painter with a fiery zeal, until he could no longer be described as a ‘procrastinating painter’.

 

“Ezio.” Leonardo said his name with a growl, and suddenly Ezio found himself ignited with heat.

 

He watched with slightly glazed eyes as Leonardo strode over to his painting and rolled up his sleeves. He was helpless to the renewed fervor in his friend. Ezio even had to sit down at the lightning change in his friend.

 

It was just as electrifying as a storm. Leonardo would glance back at him, every so often during his quest, and smirk. Ezio knew that his friend must have thought that he was just proving Ezio wrong in his words, but all Ezio could truly think of were those eyes, and how they gently stabbed through his core, letting fire fill it’s place.

 

By the end of the day, Leonardo had a finished commission, and Ezio had a finished resolve. He promised himself that he’d only use this power for good, so he would not hurt his friend.

 

Said friend was bounding over to him, stretching his arms exhaustively. Ezio would have thought he would be at least a little angry, but Leonardo was smiling.

 

“Ezio, you are an angel in the disguise of a devil.”

 

“...What?”

 

“Ezio, do you know how hard it is for me to finish my commissions sometimes?”

 

Ezio huffed. Of course, he knew. Leonardo would put off work that gave him actual money and would instead tinker with his inventions, or lounge away, sketching out birds that hung out by his window.

 

“Yes, _amico mio_. I only hope you are not mad at me-”

 

“Mad at you? Oh _tu angelo_ , it is the opposite! I know and trust you, my friend. I know you would never use my weakness against me in the way I could never forgive you. You are just so...silly.”

 

“Silly?” Ezio was slightly affronted, but it was numbed away from the warmth that flooded him at his best friend’s trust.

 

“Oh yes! Now the painting should be dry soon. I must have something to eat, and then I’ll be off to exchange the portrait for my pay.”

 

“Mhm,” Ezio responded with a victorious smirk. Leonardo scoffed and lightly smacked his shoulder.

 

It made Ezio laugh.

 

\--

 

The next time he used that word against Leonardo, he hadn’t truly meant to.

 

It wasn’t a harmful use, he just didn’t expect it to leave his lips.

 

Almost two months had passed. He visited his friend as often as he could. More than often his visits were an escape from guards that left Leonardo a little stressed.

 

As an apology, Ezio guided him up onto a flat roof one summer night.

 

It was warm enough for them to lay there and rest without a cover. He brought with him fruits, bread, and some wine.

 

Leonardo was surprised they hadn’t been caught, but Ezio assured him with suspicious certainty that there were no guards nearby them tonight to tell them off the roof.

 

They stared at the night sky for a while, though Ezio’s gaze was often caught onto Leonardo’s lips whenever he joked and laughed.

 

It was certainly a pleasant night, and neither of them wanted to leave.

 

“So we won’t,” Ezio affirmed.

 

Leonardo started and looked at his friend, softly lit by the moonlight and the twinkling stars.

 

“Ezio…”

 

“I am a light sleeper, so if there is any danger, I could evacuate us both quickly. Come on, _mio_ _sciocco ami_ -”

 

“I am not silly! I…” Leonardo colored at his interruption of his friend. He knew his friend would say _amico_ . But _ami_ ...he sometimes wished Ezio would call him that instead. He sometimes purposefully interrupted his friend so he would accidentally call him _love_ instead of friend.

 

He wanted him to usher “ _My silly love_ ” in that soft, fond voice of his, and perhaps he _was_ silly after all. He sighed, and Ezio laughed.

 

“Ah, so you admit you are silly, _amico mio?_ ” Ezio grinned at the sky, his surprisingly expressionate eyes (for an assassin) highlighted by the light of the moon.

 

Leonardo couldn’t help but smile back, even though his heart was heavy with a sadness his friend could never learn of.

 

It was indeed a nice night. He didn’t want it to end, so he determined not to. He determined that he’d stay awake for the rest of the night.

 

Ezio huffed lightly and told him he needed rest. They both had their work tomorrow.  

 

But Leonardo refused.

 

“You are not the boss of me, Ezio.” He teased. His eyes were drooping, however. He knew then that his plan might not work regardless of his desire.

 

Ezio turned more fully to him. They were already lying down, full from the dinner Ezio brought with them.

 

Those dark brown eyes, only slightly difficult to see in the dim light, stared soulfully at him. It made Leonardo’s heart nearly beat out of his chest.

 

“I know, my friend. But you’re already falling asleep.” The smile was easy to hear, and Leonardo wished he could see it clearer. And closer. So close that they could kiss-

 

“Am not.”

 

The childish reply dragged a laugh from those lips Leonardo wished he could kiss. His thoughts were now more sluggish. He looked back to Ezio’s fond eyes, and he yawned.

 

Ezio moved closer, drawn in by how much he adored the man lying beside him. His breath was on Leonardo’s face, and his hand reached over to curl into his friend’s long hair.

 

He could feel Leonardo holding his breath. Unwilling to destroy their friendship, but wanting to be close enough to what he desired, he leaned over and kissed Leonardo’s forehead chastely.

 

His warmth was getting to Leonardo, he was sure of it. And those eyes, while startled by the affection, were closing all the more in content.

 

Something in Ezio realized it was his chance to get Leonardo to rest, so unbidden from his lips, he ushered amusedly with fond abandon, “ _Amico_ , sleep already, you coward.”

 

Before Ezio could react to his own words, Leonardo was snoring in his arms. He laughed softly at his silly friend, unknowingly inching closer as he, too, fell into sleep.

 

\--

 

In hindsight, it was almost predictable what Ezio would say the next time he said _that word_.

 

Almost a week later, Ezio tiredly slumped against his friend, who grinned at him.

 

“I know you are reading a fascinating book right now, _amico mio_ , but could you perhaps pay more attention to me,” Ezio whined. “I am far more fascinating than a simple book. And I finished carrying everything upstairs.” He finished.

 

Leonardo couldn’t help his laugh. “Surely?”

 

“Yeah, it is finished.”

 

“That is not what I mean, Ezio. What makes you ‘far more fascinating than a simple book’?”

 

“Well, I’m a person.”

 

“You are both right and wrong,” Leonardo said, resuming his book but with a smile.

 

“I don’t understand.” Ezio frowned at his friend, craning his neck from his newfound position (he had slid down so that his head was on Leonardo’s lap to attempt to distract him from his book, and the rest of him splayed on the lounge comfortably) to look at the words pressed into the binded scroll in Leonardo’s hands.

 

Leonardo carded his fingers through Ezio’s hair. A parallel to that night a week ago. He thought of it fondly before looking down to answer his friend.

 

“You are a person, indeed. But you are also a book.”

 

“I told you that you were silly,” Ezio said after a pause of confusement.

 

Another laugh left Leonardo’s lips, and his fingers began to stroke Ezio’s face with adoration.

 

“I mean that you are just as fascinating. Every page of you is so carefully detailed with the most precious ink. Your life and emotions are etched into the lines of your face, and the scar on your lip,” his hand momentarily traced the indent of Ezio’s scar, not noticing that Ezio’s mouth was agape, or that Ezio’s eyes were so focused on his that nothing else seemed to matter to him in the world.

 

Ezio wanted nothing more than to kiss his _sciocco amico_ and whisper sweet everythings into his ears as they forgot the world around them, and-

 

Leonardo’s gaze finally looked into his, and there was a spark of _something_ , and Ezio inhaled.

  
“ _Kiss me, you coward_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have any questions for me? Any suggestions? Please contact me at: flufficient.contact@gmail.com
> 
> Sorry about leaving you guys there on that cliffhanger.  
> I may or may not be evil and torturing you. 
> 
> Also, Donati Giorgio da Venezia isn't a real person, I think. 
> 
> I added some Italian if that's okay with y'all. Trust me, I know none of them. It's all from Google Translate. Thanks, Google. 
> 
>  
> 
> And Grammarly still thinks I add way too many commas..,,,, ,,, ,, , , , ,, ,,,


End file.
